


Astronomy Tower (Draco Malfoy One-Shot)

by Sierraismistx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Choking, Cousin Incest, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Face Slapping, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hair-pulling, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Slytherin, Spanking, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex, Wizard, toxic draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierraismistx/pseuds/Sierraismistx
Summary: This is just a one-shot for two characters in a Harry Potter fanfic I'm writing. I wanted to write something erotic and dark for them but when I began I knew it wouldn't fully fit into the book I was writing so I thought I would post it here.Orchid Lupin-Black was the daughter of Snow Sanderson, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. She took a late-night walk up to the Astronomy Tower and she saw her cousin Draco Malfoy looking like he was going to jump.(This will be more than one part!)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys end up enjoying this I'll put all my naughty one-shots here on AO3. One-Shots from different fandoms and Harry Potter. In fact, I have one in mind and it involves Kylo Ren or one that has Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and my OC Snow Sanderson. Just let me know!

Orchid was known for sneaking around late at night but on this one, she had found Draco Malfoy all by himself alone in the Astronomy tower. She already knew what he was ordered to do as she had seen it in her mind over the summer but as she had learned from her aunt and mother that you never tell anyone what you see. You let the pieces fall where they may. She knew he was tasked with killing Dumbledore, but she had no qualms about it. She never cared for the older wizard as others before her. 

“You know if you keep standing there, I might actually give you your wish and push you off.” Orchid shrugged her shoulders as she stared at him. She should have been sorted into Slytherin, but she was too brave for her own good. 

“What makes you think that I am pathetic enough for that?” 

“I’ve seen what's in your mind Draco...” but before she could finish Draco had his wand drawn and pointed towards her. She raised her hand and using her wandless magic made him toss his wand aside. “I never wanted to see what was in your mind but unfortunately your Occlumency has been lacking lately, even Snape could potentially see into your mind.” 

“You don’t know anything.” Draco’s voice only slightly wavered. She could only stare at him as he approached her grabbing his wand in the process. 

Draco held his wand to her throat as his steel-grey eyes stared at her. For some unexpected reason he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to ruin her perfect Gryffindor image. 

"Pathetic, and you call yourself a Malfoy?" Her green eyes bore into his with the courage of a lion but as he stared deeper, he noticed something slithering behind the lion, a snake perhaps. 

"You're just a worthless blood traitor who's a half-blood." 

"Tsk tsk, Draco if only you knew. I may be a blood traitor, but I am not half-blood. You know my mother has two husbands who have fathered two children each. I am a Black by blood. I'm your own cousin." Orchid pushed at him putting a small distance between them. 

Something feral stirred in his gut after she had pushed him. He wanted to hit her for even touching him. 

"Poor Draco can't even hex me properly." Orchid pouted as she started to laugh at him. "Pathetic really." 

Something inside him snapped, he moved his wand to his non-dominant hand before striking Orchid's cheek with the backside of his right hand. Orchid tasted copper in her mouth as she continued to smile at Draco. Her eyes lit up with a fire he had never seen before. Before she had a chance to speak again, he used his open palm to slap her once again causing her head to snap sideways. 

Her dark chestnut hair fell in front of her face as she began to giggle. "Did that make you feel better?" Orchid turned and faced him, her copper-coated tongue darted out to lock her lips, coating them with a crimson substance. "Hit me harder." It was a demand and one he was more than willing to do. 

This time when Draco struck her his ring left a small cut on her cheek. The primal part of him hummed in satisfaction at the sight of it. He watched as she moaned after being hit once again. 

What the bloody hell was wrong with her? He wanted to scream at her for being so neurotic, but he couldn't help the satisfaction swell inside him as her body responded to whatever was happening. 

Draco walked closer to her and his right hand found its way to her neck. "Look at you, the perfect Gryffindor moaning by my own hand what would people think of that?" His voice thick. 

"They can go fuck themselves, I never cared for anyone's opinions." She smirked up at him. His grip on her throat tightened as she gasped. "Come on Draco, be the snake I know you are." 

His lips attached themselves to hers in a feverish frenzy he swiped his tongue out tasting her blood before she opened herself to him. His grip on her throat never lessened as his tongue darted into her mouth needing to taste more of her. 

Her hands found themselves tangled in his platinum hair eagerly pulling him closer. They fought each other for control but in the end, Draco had won. The noises Orchid was making had him craving her in ways he had never even thought of before, never in his life had he wanted a witch so bad. He pulled away from her breathing hard. He put his wand in his pocket freeing his other hand. 

"Now look who is pathetic. Little miss perfect is breathless because of me." With his grip on her neck, he was able to once again pull her into a searing kiss. 

Orchid thought about how wrong this was with Draco being her cousin and all but then again being in the wizarding world purebloods often married cousins to keep the bloodlines pure. There was something so erotic with how wrong this seemed. She met his primal need with some of her own as her hands pulled at his hair causing him to growl at her. 

Pulling apart once more she met his smirk with one of her own. "You must be a sick wizard if you're getting off to snogging your cousin." Orchid's left hand trailed down his chest to his dress pants as she began to palm his erection. She watched as Draco closed his eyes only for a moment before his eyes snapped open and his grip on her neck tightened once more. 

Draco's steel grey eyes just stared at her. "I'm not the only one who's sick here. You're a masochist." A smirk lined his aristocratic face. He knew he was right but that didn't stop the fire in her eyes, the snake behind the lion was poised to strike him at any moment. Orchid's hand gripped his erection which caused Draco to hiss at her. 

Draco took his open left hand and made quick work of her jumper before moving on to the buttons of her shirt. Her chest heaved up and down at his movements. 

Orchid moved both hands towards his own chest before pulling at his dress shirt tearing it open popping the buttons. Not caring at all she raked her hands down his chest almost drawing blood. She wanted to see his pale body marked by her own hands. She craved to mark him just as she wanted Draco to mark her body. He was right she was a masochist and yet she knew he would prove her right; he was a sadist, and he would get sick pleasure in hurting her just as she had craved for so long. 

Draco released the grip on her throat only to backhand her once more which caused the cut on her cheek to open more and the blood began to fall down her cheek. Draco took this as his moment to use his warm tongue to lick the blood effectively cutting off whatever Orchid was about to say to him. Orchid whimpered instead as her body felt like it was on fire. 

Orchid dug her nails down his chest causing rather large welts to form as blood began to bubble from the cuts she had created. Draco gripped her throat once again before he pulled her into yet another kiss. She had tasted her own blood before but being able to taste it from the likes of Draco was another erotic experience for her. He forced them apart before he pulled away from her. Both their lips tinted crimson. 

He pulled off his suit jacket before using his wand to transfigure it into an onyx black plush blanket. He threw it on the ground before he waved his wand around them both creating some sort of barrier of protection. He set his wand down next to the blanket before he looked at her again. Draco slowly began to loosen his tie while he just stared at her with those grey eyes. 

“Strip for me, Miss Perfect.” His eyes held a challenge for her to disobey him and as much as she wanted to at that moment all sense of reason went out the window as she watched Draco take off his dress shirt completely leaving his top exposed. He wasn’t skinny by any means. He was built but not overly built like some bulky muggle jock. His body was lean but held muscle definition in all the right places at least for Orchid. “Come on my Moon I want to watch you strip for me.” 

Orchid took it slow as she shrugged off her jumper, she had expected the cold air to hit her but whatever spell Draco had done had kept the area they were in quite warm. Since her shirt was already unbuttoned, she slid off her white buttoned blouse and let it fall to the stone floor. The next step was getting her skit off which wasn’t as hard, but she wanted to tease Draco while he watched her. She first slipped off her offending footwear before her hands slowly unzipped her skirt from the side and as it fell to the floor Draco sucked in a breath. 

Orchid stood bare in an emerald green lace bra and matching panties. Her toned legs had patterned stockings that tied to a garter around her waist. Draco thought her to be the most wonderous witch he had ever seen, naked clothed it didn’t matter to him. In that moment he wanted to fall to his knees and do whatever she asked of him. He took in a deep breath before he walked over to her. 

Taking her hand, he led her towards the blanket he had made for them. “Get on your knees my Moon.” His voice stern and seemingly final. Orchid lifted a perfectly sculpted brow as she looked at him. 

“Already demanding my obedience. I’m sorry Sir but I don’t work like that.” His grip on her hand tightened. Orchid giggled at the look on his face. “Don’t give me that look, what were you expecting? I was raised to cause trouble, Sir.” Orchid all but purred the Sir from her mouth. His eyes hard when he caught the snake look deep in her eyes. There it was the snake poised and attacking him. 

Once the words left her lips his hand once again struck her face, this time with more force than he had before. She could have sworn she would get whiplash. She was sure part of her face was covered in blood now. “You’re learning Sir, I do like to be punished.” Orchid had little care by how chaotic she truly looked with blood on her face as she smiled. In an instant, his left hand was on her throat gripping it like his life depending on her reaction. Even after everything he was waiting for her to tell him to stop and he would, but she never did. 

He brought her to him and captured her crimson lips with his own groaning at the taste of her, even after everything she tasted of something sweet. He craved her in more ways than one and he was desperate for a release, but he knew he wouldn’t get another chance with her, at least not with a war about to happen. 

Pulling apart from her in her daze he forced her on her knees. This time his grip moved to her hair yanking it back and watching her gasp for air. “Look at you responding to me so well. I wonder who taught you to enjoy this?” Deep and husky was the only way to describe his voice. 

Orchid thought back to all those times in potions when she had fantasies about Snape punishing her for getting a potion wrong. Where he would first smack her before he would force her over his desk before he would spank her. Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to the time Snape held her back after one of her more devious moments and told her to keep her thoughts to herself. She couldn’t help it she saw the desperate need in his eyes. She thought back to when she had thought about Snape pleasuring her with her hands tangled in his hair as she rode his face to completion but no it was Theodore Nott who helped her explore that dark deep side of her, with the help of one Daphene Greengrass. 

“If you really must know it was Theo and Daphene. Although I did have a few dreams about Snape in front of him.” She wore a cheshire grin on her face when she looked up at him. His eyes widened in shock. With the look she was giving him he knew that she knew of Snape’s skill in legilimency. 

“My poor little Moon taunting the professor in the middle of class. I care not who taught you as I am the one who taught them.” It seemed Draco always smirked and yet this one was clearly warranted. He got on his knees in front of Orchid before he stuck his middle finger into her mouth urging her to suck on it before moving it down between her legs. 

With a skill, she never knew he had he moved her panties to the side slipping his finger inside her. His thumb moved over the swollen bundle of nerves causing her to cry out at the stimulation. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he took great pride in her body's reaction.


	2. Part 2 (Draco Malfoy One-Shot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before there will be more than one part to this so buckle up. (Also the more I write this the more It might turn into a fanfic on its own)

His finger slick as it slid in and out of her. “Tell me my Moon, did you get off to torturing our dear professor?” She could only moan as she thought about the countless times, she had thought of Snape doing all the erotic things to her. His fingers stopped what they were doing which made Orchid whimper from the loss of stimulation. “I need you to speak clearly.” He demanded her. 

“Yes, I did. I got a sick pleasure watching him try and hide his wanton desire for his student.” Her green eyes sparkled as he watched her seemingly reliving the moments she would torture Snape. “Want to know something else? One time he kept me after class because I had been so disobedient, I was sure he would give into me; He was so close. He had me bent over his desk my skirt was hiked up to my waist...” Her words spurred him on as his fingers began their onslaught once more. Orchid yelped at the rough intrusion before her hips began to move to his rhythm. Her thoughts of Professor Snape forgotten as she thought of Draco in front of her. 

“Moon if you want me to continue, I need to hear the story of how a perfect Gryffindor like you used her cunning nature to corrupt Snape.” His fingers began to slow their pace to torture her. She growled at him in frustration. His movements slowing even more as she refused to tell him what exactly had happened. “You don’t want to disobey me, do you?” The thought had crossed her mind and honestly, she did want to be punished. No, she needed to be punished. 

A snake-like grin found its way to her face as she waited for whatever punishment he felt she deserved for not answering him. “Does it turn you on to hear about what another man did to me?” Her palm found its way to his erection once more, she could feel it twitch in her hand as she barely even touched him. Merlin, he really was into knowing all her deepest desires. “Are you sure you want to know that Snape had his rough hands on my body while he whispered all the depraved thoughts he wanted to do to me? How he wanted to hit me for being such an insolent girl. He wanted to ruin me for any man who would come my way. How he wanted to take what was pure and destroy it.” Her hand moved on its own up and down his pulsing erection. 

Draco hissed at her at the thought of Snape being able to do just that to her. He could feel himself enjoying what she was doing to him, but he couldn’t let himself lose focus and let her take what little control he had. “Tell me, Moon... Fuck... Tell me what exactly Snape did to you. Sir needs to know how to please his Moon.” Her hands made quick work of his belt before working one of her hands down to finally feel his aching erection. The skin-to-skin contact had him on a high he had never felt before. No witch had made him feel this way with a mere few touches. 

Her hand made a few pumps of his shaft and watched his face become blissful for a moment before she spoke again this time her voice soft and barely above a whisper, almost snake-like. “Snape made sure we would not be caught before he did anything. He wanted to take his time in punishing little me. The pure virgin Gryffindor.” Her tongue licked at Draco’s neck before she spoke again. Her hand keeping a steady pace on his cock. “He used his magic to slam me over his desk and lift my skirt. I knew I had been particularly naughty that day. I didn’t even bother with underwear. He spanked me so hard I knew I wasn’t going to sit properly for the rest of the day. With my pussy bare in front of him, he came up behind me and yanked my hair back. He wasn’t kind about it as he told me that he was going to defile me, destroy my tight pussy.” Orchid could feel her arousal get worse between her legs as she thought back to that day. The day she lost her virginity to Severus Snape. 

Draco once again rubbed at the sweet bundle of nerves between her thighs. He was just as turned on as she was, he didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy towards the professor, in fact, he was impressed at what he had done to the young woman in front of him. Taking anyone's virtue was no feat and yet he had done it with no remorse not caring that he tainted the picture-perfect Gryffindor who was turning out to be more of a snake than he was. 

“Snape without warning stuck his thick finger inside me watching me wiggle at the intrusion but the other hand held me firmly on the desk. He dared me not to move as he worked whatever magic he had. Fuck, I can still feel him now. He switched between teasing my tight little cunt and slapping my ass red. The tension that built at that moment almost pushed me over the edge.” Orchid gulped in the air as she struggled to focus on her story, but it was hard for her. Draco was very skilled with his hands and she was like putty to him. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would wear whatever mark in pride. 

“Snape then flipped me over and put me on the edge of his desk exposing me to him, my pussy glistening just for him. He called me a temptress before he was on his knees and his mouth was on my cunt. I had never moaned so load before.” Draco took that as a challenge. He roughly pulled Orchid's neck back before his primal urge savagely bit her. He didn’t care if he hurt her, but he just had to do something more than just touch her. He needed to remind her who would be inside of her after all of this. He needed to mark her for everyone to see., but he just had to do something more than just touching her. He needed to remind her who would be inside of her after all of this. He needed to mark her for everyone to see. 

Orchid screamed from the pain as she could feel his teeth tearing into her tender flesh, wanting him to feel the same pain she bit right into his chest right above his heart. Blood filled her mouth and yet that didn’t stop her, and Draco only dug deeper into her. Both let out screams of pain, but the air shifted around them. A newfound pleasure-filled them both. Orchid clenched around his fingers as she came undone. Draco struggled to hold in his own release, but as he felt her cum around his own fingers so did he, covering her stomach in a milky white substance. 

They pulled apart with ruby covered mouths as they both tried to catch their breath. The air around them charged with magic they had never felt before. Orchid wanted to mention it but thought it wouldn’t be right. She still felt like she was riding a high she had never felt before, she knew no one would ever give her this feeling again. No one would ever give her the carnal pleasure she had craved for as long as she could remember. Neither would realize until later that they had just done a form of blood magic binding their souls together.


End file.
